


war of hearts

by Lilywastaken



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, How Do I Tag, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywastaken/pseuds/Lilywastaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindor Alec has a huge crush on Slytherin Magnus Bane, literally that's the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my very first Shadowhunters fanfic, I hope you will like it xx

The castle was already getting covered in a thin layer of snow and the trees had lost all their leaves. Winter was approaching, slowly but surely, and the students did not dare leave the warmth of their common room's fireplace. Alec Lightwood was wrapped up in a blanket on the armchair nearby the window. He had let his two rolls of completed parchment on the wooden table along with his quill and was now absorbed in the contemplation of the snow, falling gently on the castle's roofs. It was evening, and the night outside seemed quiet and calm, no one was to be seen walking in the park and the lake was unusually still. It felt strangely soothing to Alec, to just sit there in the warmth and the silence and watch the chilly night outside. The common room was almost completely empty at this hour and only a few students were sitting there, finishing some last minute homework. Which was what Alec had also been doing a few moments ago. He didn't feel like getting up just yet though and preferred to just enjoy some time alone before going to bed. His best friend, Jace, had walked up to the dorm a few hours earlier, not wanting to stay and work with Alec. The latter knew Jace wasn't much of a hard-working student, not that he was dumb, not at all, he was actually brilliant in Defence against the Dark Arts and Charms. He just didn't enjoy sitting in the same place for hours on end, writing a paper. He thought it was boring and useless. Alec on the other hand, wasn't particularly enjoying writing parchments over and over, but he always did as he was told, followed the rules and tried to get good grades. Alec and his sister, Isabelle, were both half-blood wizards but their father, who bore the magic gene, had left them very young and their mother had decided to raise them like every other muggle kid. This resulted in them being very new to this whole wizarding world and when Alec had been sorted into Gryffindor six years ago he had worked really hard to fit in. Alec was dragged out of his train of thought by a huge clutter coming from the entrance of the room. Clary Fairchild stormed in, her bright red hair messily tied in a ponytail. Clary was a year younger than Alec and Jace but she often hung out with them as she was friends with Isabelle. She didn't notice just yet that Alec was here and leaned on the wall, trying to catch her breath. She had obviously been running. Probably trying to escape Finch, since students weren't allowed outside the dorms at this late hour. 

 

“Hey Clary, what were you doing outside?” Alec started. 

 

Her head shot up straight when she noticed him, sitting in the far corner of the room. She scurried in his direction and sat down on the floor in front of him. She looked a bit like an elf with her legs crossed and her hair shining in the fire's light. 

 

“I went to see Simon!” she whispered, not able to contain her excitement. “His mother sent him DVDs and we watched anime on his DVD player! It was so cool!”

 

“That's great, but you know, you shouldn't sneak out like this, you could get caught and trust me, you wouldn't like the punishment.” 

 

“You're such a buzz kill! Just say it if you want to come next time!” she winked then got up and hurried up the stairs to the 5th year girls' dormitory. 

 

Alec sighed. No, he really didn't want to watch muggle shows with Clary and her best friend, not that they were bad company, but Alec just didn't want anything to do with the muggle world anymore. The tall boy unwrapped himself from the blanket and got up on his feet. It was time to go to bed. He saw something move outside as he was sitting up and, curious, got closer to see. Someone was here. Someone was walking in the snow, leaving faint footprints, towards the Forbidden Forest. The Gryffindor tower was too far up and Alec couldn't distinguish who this person was. They were swaddled in a long and black mantle and they were walking with their heads down, certainly because of the freezing wind. The silhouette stopped walking and looked behind them, in a defensive kind of way. For a second, Alec could make out the colour of the scarf they were wearing. Dark green. A Slytherin student was illegally out in the night, and was clearly going to enter the Forbidden Forest, which, as its name said, was forbidden. Alec felt the need to interfere and stop this student from basically signing their death warrant. If that person got caught wandering in the Forbidden Forest at night, the consequences would be terrible. Alec ruffled his black hair in a frustrated move. He couldn't go outside, it was against the rules. He had worked really hard to be a good student and make his mother proud, he wasn't going to let it all go to waste because of a reckless Slytherin. Alec glanced one last time as the student was about to cross the limit of the forest and then turned away from the window, took his homework and went upstairs. He was not going to get himself in trouble for a stranger. Oh no. 

Then why were Jace and Alec in their winter clothes, in front of the painting leading outside the common room twenty minutes later? It was Alec's mistake, really, he knew Jace, and he knew he should never have told him what he saw. Because  _of course_ he was going to be reckless and curious and  _of course_ he was going to get dressed and ready to find out what that Slytherin was up to. And even though Alec protested he would have never let Jace go alone anyway. So here they were, ready to break at least a dozen school rules for the sake of Jace's curiosity. 

 

“We shouldn't be doing this Jace” Alec whispered, trying one last time to change his best friend's mind. 

 

“Come on! Don't you wanna know what's up with them? Plus it's gonna be fun!” Jace replied with his bright smile, meticulously replacing a strand of blond hair behind his ear. 

 

“It's not 'gonna be fun' when we get expelled!” 

 

Jace made a face and ignored Alec's argument. He rotated the painting, allowing them to pass through. In no time they were in the cold and empty corridors of the castle. They hugged the walls, walking slowly and carefully and stopped dead each time they heard a noise. They both had their wands in their hands, ready to react if anything happened, even though they weren't allowed to use magic outside of classrooms and common rooms. Alec kept an eye on Jace all the time and took care of getting them outside safely without getting caught. It was already almost midnight when they got out and the cold suddenly hit them. Alec was glad he had brought gloves and a scarf which he pulled up to his nose. 

 

“Let's do this quick alright? And we are definitely not entering the forest, promise me.” Alec said. 

 

“Yeah yeah, we won't” Jace answered indifferent. 

 

Alec sighed and they walked toward the limit of the forest where they hid behind the huge pumpkins the gamekeeper was growing in his vegetable garden. 

 

“Do you see anything? They can't have wandered too far, it's dangerous in there!” Jace exclaimed. 

 

“I don't know Jace... Maybe they even got back inside before we-” 

 

“Shhh, they're here look!” Jace cut him off. 

 

They hid a little better and then Alec risked a glance. It was a pale-skinned boy that seemed to be in his seventh year or so. He had short deep black hair and he looked very skinny in his huge coat. Alec thought his face looked familiar but he couldn't remember when or where he had seen him. Alec was drawn out of his thinking by Jace who shook his arm a bit panicked, trying to get his attention. 

 

“Alec, he wasn't alone, he was with the gamekeeper, he's coming towards us” he warned him as quietly as he could.

 

Alec swore then took Jace's hand and crawled towards the forest. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

They crossed the forest edge, still crawling so as not to be noticed by the gamekeeper who was walking to his house, whistling the latest Weird Sisters hit. They hid behind a huge tree, careful to not make any noise. They weren't far from the edge and they definitely did not want to go further into the forest. It was forbidden for a reason, it was way too dangerous for two 6th year students to wander alone in the depths of the forest. Alec was grasping Jace's arm a bit too tight, feeling uneasy. He looked around, towards the blackness of the trees behind them and turned to his best friend.

“Is he gone yet?”

Jace turned around to answer but his words got stuck in his throat. He was looking at something over Alec's shoulder. The tall boy let go of Jace's arm and went to look what was going on. That's when he saw it. A trail of blood. Thick, dark red, and mostly fresh blood leading up to a corpse. A dead deer. Actually not just one but a few of them all around. They all had their throats smudged with blood and Alec assumed _something_ really dangerous must have killed them. _Something_ that was probably still lurking around the forest in search for new, fresher blood. When Alec's gaze went back to Jace's, he understood they had both come to the same conclusion. The two teenagers started to run as quick as they could towards the castle, not even bothering to check if the gamekeeper had entered his shack yet. They reached the doors in no time and leaned on the cold stones of the castle's walls, completely out of breath.

“We're never going back there, like ever” Alec spat out, hands on his knees, barely able to breathe correctly.

“Agreed.”

They went back to their dormitories without any problems, which surprised them a little bit but quite frankly they were glad. All Alec wanted to do was to curl up in his warm sheets and sleep till morning.

“They must have seen it. They were in there just a few minutes before us...” Jace finally said once they were both safe and sound in their beds.

“I don't know Jace... Do you think we should report it?” Alec asked.

“Are you mad? And how exactly are you gonna justify the fact that we were outside at midnight?”

“But... It may be important” Alec faintly protested.

“Listen the Headmaster is powerful and he knows basically everything that happens in this school, even if he doesn't know yet, he will very soon, so don't worry and let's just sleep now, alright?” Jace rolled to the other side of his bed and turned off his light.

Alec still felt uneasy, so many questions remained unanswered. What exactly had they witnessed back in the forest? What kind of creature was lurking in there, killing animals so close to the castle? And what was that slytherin boy doing in there with the gamekeeper? Why did he seem so familiar to Alec? The questioning gradually started to fade and Alec finally drifted to sleep.

“You guys went outside!!” Clary shouted when they told her the story, the next morning around the gryffindor breakfast table.

“Keep your voice down Clarissa” Jace scolded.

“I can't believe this, you lectured me because I snuck out to see Simon and then you go to the Forbidden Forest!” she said, outraged, turning towards Alec.

“Do you know where Isabelle is?” the older boy asked, trying to change the subject.

“She should be here any minute now” Clary brushed off the question.

Indeed, the door of the Great Hall opened as the redhead was finishing her sentence, and a crowd of Ravenclaw students entered and sat at their table. A beautiful fifteen year-old girl detached from the group and walked towards the Gryffindors. She had long, curvy, shiny black hair and a wide smile bloomed on her face when she noticed Alec and his friends.

“Hi Clary” she said when she reached their table.

“Hi Isabelle” Clary answered, blushing and nervously fiddling with her fork. Isabelle looked at her fondly.

A silence followed. The atmosphere felt a bit awkward. Clary stopped playing with her cutlery, shoved her books in her bag and got up.

“I, um gotta go, I have to meet... Simon” she quickly said before leaving the Great Hall almost running.

“What's gotten into her?” Jace wondered out loud.

“She's been like this with me for a few days... I don't really know why.” Izzy answered, brushing back her long hair in a nonchalant gesture.

Jace opened his mouth to answer, and he probably did, but Alec couldn't focus on this trivial conversation when Magnus Bane had entered the Great Hall. Magnus Bane, 7th year Slytherin student, most popular kid in school. Alec had heard a lot about him but had never found the nerves to actually go talk to him. And he obviously never got invited to the parties he threw every Friday in the Room of Requirement. Who would invite a 16 year-old Gryffindor to Magnus's party anyway? They were famous in the whole school but it was common knowledge in Hogwarts that it should not be talked about in the presence of teachers, as they were, although unforgettable and amazing, completely and irrevocably illegal. Bane was obscenely hot and attractive, he had dark brown hair with coloured tips depending on his mood. He had been born in Indonesia and his beautiful yellow-green eyes contrasted with the colour of his skin. His long and graceful fingers were always decorated with a million eccentric rings and his fingernails painted in whatever colour matched his hair that day. The curve of his lips was hypnotizing and his voice was such-

“Are you even listening Alec ?” Jace butted in, interrupting Alec's thoughts.

Alec wanted to answer but something caught his attention. Magnus Bane sat at the Slytherin table, surrounded by his most faithful guests, next to a boy that Alec was starting to know very well.

“Jace, look who's sitting next to Magnus.” Alec started.

“Magnus? Oh so you and Bane are on first name stage now?” Jace teased, making Isabelle giggle.

“N-no, shut up and look, over there”

Jace's smile froze on his face as he finally noticed the pale skin, dark hair, and bony figure of the Slytherin student sharing food with Magnus Bane.

“It's-It's...” he stuttered.

“The guy who was in the Forbidden Forest yesterday. Yup.” Alec answered mechanically.

“Man, the only way to know what he was up to in the forest is to befriend Bane now. Well, why don't you go ahead and try some kind of flirting, I know you want it.”

“I am not interested in Bane alright? I do not swing that way” Alec said firmly.

“Right” Isabelle interrupted with a sarcastic grin.

Alec sighed and got up, not feeling like having this discussion with his sister and his best friend just now. He just couldn't say it. Couldn't bring himself to admit it. And even though he sometimes forgot everything just because Magnus's beauty shone brighter than anything else in the room, he normally controlled himself and let nothing show. They wouldn't accept him if they knew... And Magnus was definitely not interested in a guy such as Alec. He thought he was too plain, too normal, too boring to ever make someone like Magnus Bane, want him. But he couldn't help but search to meet his beautiful gaze everytime he sat across from him at the Slytherin table or at the library. However, Magnus felt unreachable.

Alec passed through the huge wooden door of the Great Hall and ended up in the main corridor. That's when he heard a faint noise, like someone crying. He walked slowly, following the noise and saw Clary, sitting behind the statue of a horseman, bawling her eyes out, her knees brought up to her chest. Clary, who was usually the most lively and vivid person Alec had ever met was a completely different person now with her eyes red from the tears and the deep sadness and pain that lingered in her gaze. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Clary? Are you alright ? Are you hurt?” Alec asked in a worried tone.

 

The redhead lifted her head to face him and looked up at him with her huge teary green eyes. She didn't seem alright at all. She was shaking from her sobbing. Alec got no answer from her and then before he could try any other question, Simon Lewis, 5th year Hufflepuff, mostly known as Clary's best friend since the dawn of time, appeared at the corner of the corridor. As soon as she saw him, Clary sprung to her feet and fell in his arms.

 

“Sorry about that Alec, don't worry, I'm gonna take care of her.” Simon said.

 

As suddenly as he arrived, Simon left, still holding Clary close to him and whispering reassuring words in her ear. Alec was standing there, alone in the corridor when something happened. Magnus Bane walked past him, his blue tips flying around his face in a graceful movement. Alec's breath caught in his throat, in awe at the view in front of him. And he swore he died right on the spot as Magnus winked at him before going away. Alec stood motionless. He couldn't believe what just happened. Actually it couldn't have happened. It was probably his imagination, it often ran wild when Magnus was around, it was easy to get it mixed up with reality. The Gryffindor shook his head and began walking towards the huge wooden doors that led outside. Alec walked out and the cold wind hit his face sharply, shivering, he put his scarf up to his nose and bent his head, hurrying over the Third Greenhouse where his next Botany class was to happen. The day went by without anything special happening which left Alec a bit disappointed but he would never have admitted that to Jace. On the other hand it had given him time to think in between his classes of the day. To think about everything that happened in such a short period of time. Magnus was the main thing he thought about. Magnus and his hypnotizing gaze. Magnus and his gorgeous smile. Magnus and his friend that was in the forest. Somehow, Alec was always led to think about this. It was running in his head over and over again and eating his brain away as he tried so hard to understand just what exactly had happened that night. Fortunately something occurred that took his mind out of it, if we can really talk about fortune there. Alec was taking a walk in the park after his last class of the day when he surprised a couple making out behind a huge oak tree near the lake. The girl turned her head when she heard him and her black hair flowed behind her. It was Isabelle.

 

“Oh hi, big brother” she said, her arms around a boy Alec had never seen.

 

The boy, who obviously looked uncomfortable, smiled shyly. He had caramel-brown skin and soft, shiny hair that fell on his shoulders. The tattoo of a green leaf decorated his upper right cheek.

 

“His name is Meliorn, he's a 6th year Ravenclaw.” Isabelle continued.

 

“Very pleased to meet you Alec Lightwood, Isabelle has talked a lot about you.” he said, bowing his head respectfully.

 

Alec wasn't sure how to react to this. He had always been the kind of protective big brother. Alec and his sister disagreed on everything except about how much they loved one another. Since their father had abandoned them, Alec had always tried to be a fatherly, protective figure for Isabelle and he figured his job now was to make sure that nobody every breaks her heart. This was why he had mixed feelings about this Meliorn guy. He needed to talk to Isabelle about this but he had enough common sense not to make a scene in front of her boyfriend and out in the park for everyone to witness. He decided to forget what he had just seen, Meliorn's tongue in his sister's mouth, or he would go mad. He breathed in, and out, and smiled.

 

“Nice to meet you too. Well, I have to go, Isabelle can we talk later?” he said.

 

It seemed like a nice enough answer and Alec congratulated himself for it. As Isabelle was giving him a curious look, the dark-haired boy left and went back inside the castle. He had a mountain of homework to do, the teachers were not merciful with the sixth year student at all and things were getting more serious than the years before. He sat in the Gryffindor common room, near the fireplace to warm up his hands, in a comfy armchair, and started writing his parchment on Transfiguration. He was about halfway through when he heard the painting rotating and someone came in. It was Clary. She had a dark look on her face and hugged the walls to get to her dormitory.

 

“Clary!” Alec called out.

 

He wanted to know if she was okay now. Surprised, she turned to him, hesitated for a second, and ran away to her dorm. Alec sighed, he didn't know what he expected really. He didn't have time to get back to his homework since Jace stormed in, a wide grin on his face, looking a bit too excited. Alec reaaaally didn't like that look. This was the same look he had had yesterday before they went to the Forest. This was bad.

 

“Alec, buddy, guess what?” the fair-haired boy said, his smile widening.

 

“...What?” Alec answered with apprehension.

 

“Don't make that face! I'm bringing good news, it took me a bit of work but I finally did it! Praise the Jace!”

 

“Shut up already Herondale, and get it over with” Alec said, trying to hide a chuckle.

 

“I got us invitations to Bane's party on Saturday night” Jace bluntly admitted, like it was no big deal.

 

Alec needed time to process that information. Bane? Party? Magnus? They were going to Magnus's party? Wait this was impossible. Jace had a weird sense of humor.

 

“Jace, that is not funny in the slightest, I've already seen you do better jokes, I'm disappointed” Alec answered.

 

“That's because it's not a joke Lightwood. You remember that Slytherin girl I talked to a few days ago?”

 

“The one on which you used that cheesy pick-up line, what was it again? “Your smile is like Expelliarmus. Simple but disarming” I'm surprised that even worked, seriously Jace it's lame as f-”

 

“Alec! Not the point there! Anyways... Turns out she's close friend with Magnus and well... She'll get us in on Saturday” Jace winked as a way to punctuate his sentence.

 

Alec still had trouble believing it. This was finally happening, he was finally going to be able to maybe talk to Magnus, if he manages to find the guts to do it. Alec knew damn well why he wanted to go to this party but the fact that Jace got _them_ invitations was confusing to him. What could Jace possibly want from Magnus?

 

“ I really wanna find out what was that Slytherin boy up to last night and the only way is to approach Bane.” Jace said as if he read Alec's mind.

 

The rest of the week went by slowly, way too slowly for Alec's taste. He couldn't wait for Saturday night to be there already. Although at the same time, he was terrified. The anxiety was overwhelming. Since Magnus had arrived at school, Alec had been watching him from a far, secretly wishing they could be friends... Even more than that. Alec thought Magnus was divine, and he wasn't sure someone like him deserved to talk to someone as magnificent as the Slytherin boy. This feeling grew stronger and stronger as the date of the party approached. Then, after what felt like and eternity, Saturday was finally here.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh come on Raphael, I told you no one was there. It's not possible. Stop worrying too much and help me put my necklaces on.”

 

Magnus's voice resonated from behind the curtain surrounding his bed. He was sitting on his bed, his legs crossed, doing his hair, nails and make-up for the party that was to happen later in the evening. He had decided to skip his last two classes of the morning in order to get ready. Raphael had sighed loudly but took the opportunity to miss class, even though that meant he had to help Magnus with his beauty problems all afternoon. Raphael did not move an inch to help him with his necklaces. Instead he was sitting on his own bed, near the window, contemplating the snow falling slowly and covering the school grounds. He was sure someone had been here last time he... went out. He had felt some sort of presence when he left the Forest. He had been thinking it over and over all week and Magnus was feeling annoyed everytime he brought the subject up.

 

“You know how important this party is to me, Raphy. So please, don't ruin it with your bad mood!”

 

“Don't ever call me that again.” Raphael answered with a dark look. “Why is it so important already?”

 

With a sigh, Magnus pulled the curtain apart and Raphael could see his face, his make-up half done, his hair not yet styled falling on his cheeks.

 

“As you know I haven't had anyone since Camille, and I'm starting to become frustrated, tonight I'll find someone. I need to.”

 

Raphael smirked. That was typical Magnus behaviour. Magnus had broken up with his former girlfriend Camille Belcourt at the end of their 6th year. The French girl came to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament and their love lasted a few months before she went back to France. Her leaving wasn't what broke Magnus's heart, she had broken him way before she left. They did not talk about Camille anymore. Raphael had no wish to hear about his friend's love stories anyway and Magnus preferred to forget about her.

 

“So basically, you want to get laid tonight?”

 

“Don't put it that way, you make me look like a sex addict...” Magnus complained, pouting.

 

“Weeell...” Raphael started.

 

“Stop right there Santiago”

 

Raphael laughed loudly which made Magnus smile even though he was probably making fun of him. It was hard to make Raphael lose the emotionless expression he bore on his face every hour of the day, so when that happened, Magnus congratulated himself for proving the other boy wasn't actually dead inside.

Even though Magnus didn't want to admit it out loud, what he wanted was a one night stand. He hoped he would find someone for that. He was starting to know very well who went to his parties and although he wouldn't say no to some of them, they weren't exactly what he was looking for. He hoped that that night, some new people would show up, he hoped he would find that perfect someone to hook up with.

 

 

*

 

“Oh come on, take us with you!” Isabelle pleaded.

 

Alec sighed. Isabelle had been asking him this question non-stop since the beginning of the day when she learned through Jace that they were attending Magnus's party. He had told her countless times that he couldn't bring her with them but she just wouldn't give up.

 

“Alec you can't do this to me! You can't attend the most popular party of the school and leave me behind!” she cried out.

 

“Can we talk about this boyfriend of yours first? And then I'll consider it.” Alec said.

 

He had completely forgotten about Meliorn until now. His mind had been taken up by other things such as classes and well, Magnus of course, this was becoming an habit.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” Isabelle questioned.

 

“Is he making you happy? I swear Isabelle that if anything happens, even the slightest thing I will turn him into a ferret.”

 

“As if you knew how to do that” Isabelle laughed, “Yes Alec, he's very sweet and gentle with me and I like him.”

 

Alec was relieved. But even then, he was still going to keep an eye on his sister and that guy because it was just how he was. He felt the need to protect her. Isabelle had always been a support to him and he wanted to pay that back. She was the only one he had been honest about concerning his sexuality and she had be so comprehensive and supportive, he couldn't believe he had been blessed with a sister like her. She always helped him, especially when his mother confronted him and wondered when he was ever going to get a girlfriend. Alec had no idea how he was ever going to come out to his mother when he even struggled doing it to his friends. His mother was something else. She'd never accept him. All his life Alec had done everything he could to make his mother proud and happy but he knew telling her would wipe all that away in an instant.

 

“Now, you promised!” Isabelle exclaimed.

 

“I said I'd consider it, and honestly Isabelle if I could I'd take you with us, I would, but I can't” Alec admitted, feeling a bit guilty for giving her false hope.

 

She left without saying a word. She was mad at him and he could understand why, but he knew that wouldn't last, they were never mad at each other for very long anyway.

 

It was already the middle of the afternoon and Alec had spent the day just walking around, not really doing anything. He was too impatient to focus on anything else but the party. He decided to go back to his room to get ready, even though it was still early. The party started at 7:30pm while everyone was occupied in the Great Hall for dinner. Somehow Magnus had managed to get loads and loads of food to each of his parties. Alec had no idea how he did that but, considering how brilliant he was, the Gryffindor wasn't surprised. When he reached the boys dormitory, it was empty. Everyone was probably out and about in the castle actually having something to do. Alec lay on his bed, staring at the high ceiling. Before he knew it, he drifted off and found himself sleeping. After a while, he was woken up by Jace who shook him up.

 

“Hey, wake up, the party is in half an hour, we need to get ready dude.”

 

Alec rubbed his eyes sleepily and realized what Jace's words meant. Half an hour? Had he really slept for three hours straight? Well it was true he didn't get much sleep these last few days, he struggled to fall asleep at night, his mind racing and thinking too much. He jumped on his feet and looked in his trunk in search for something to wear. He decided to go for black jeans, black boots, a tight black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. It wasn't much of a change from what he usually wore but he didn't feel comfortable wearing anything else. He then went to the bathroom to style his hair. It was 7:30pm when both Jace and Alec were dressed up and ready to go.

Fifteen minutes later, after avoiding any other student or teacher, they were both standing alone in the corridor in front of the Room of Requirement. They exchanged a nervous look before Jace took the lead and opened the door. The inside of the Room was plunged in the dark, magical party lights were floating in the air, near the ceiling and were lighting what was supposed to be the dance floor. The high stone walls were covered with beautiful draperies which made the whole room seem warmer. Alec was speechless, contemplating every little detail of the decorations. A large table ran along one of the walls and was covered in a great variety of dishes. People were standing near it, a drink in their hands, just talking and laughing casually. Some velvet sofas occupied the back of the room and a few couples were making out on them. A band of Slytherin students were performing a song Alec had never heard before, on a small stage. Alec was jerked out of his contemplation by Jace's voice. He was addressing the Ravenclaw boy in charge of letting people in. He had a jaded look on his face.

 

“Name, Year, House” he said in a monotonous voice.

 

“Um, Jace Herondale, 6th year, Gryffindor, and my friend here is Alec Lightwood, 6th year, Gryffindor.” Jace answered.

 

“I don't see you on the list, sorry, you may leave.” the boy answered, not looking sorry at all.

 

Jace was about to protest when a feminine voice called out from the middle of the room.

 

“Jace?”

 

The girl ran to them with a wide smile on her face. She had maroon hair and the colourful lights of the room reflected on her pale skin. She wore a dark green dress, with lace on the front. This girl were their entrance ticket.

 

“Jenny!” Jace exclaimed

 

“Don't worry about it Matt, I'm responsible for these guys” Jenny said.

 

They walked past Matt, following Jenny's lead. They stopped near the table, Jenny whispered something in Jace's ear and went to get them something to drink. Jace looked concerned.

 

“What's wrong Herondale?”

 

“Listen man, can you handle it by yourself for a little while?” he asked unsure.

 

Jenny came back with their drinks, and handed one out for Alec. He could not monopolize Jace all night, he'd feel bad for doing so.

 

“Nah it's alright, you guys go have fun” Alec answered and gave them a smile.

 

And like that, Alec was left alone in this huge party where he knew basically no one. But that was maybe better if he wanted to try and look for Magnus, not to have Jace constantly checking what he did. The host of the party was making himself desired. Alec had searched the room thoroughly from his place near the table. He reminded himself, while he was looking for Magnus, that the main reason why they were here was to find out who the Slytherin boy from the Forest was. He had to keep that in mind and not get too distracted by Magnus's presence if he showed up. At this exact moment a voice impossibly close to his ear whispered :

 

“Having fun beautiful?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

The party had only started since half an hour and Magnus was already in search of his conquest of the night. He scanned the room but all he could see was the same faces he always saw at his parties. As he was starting to sulk, something caught is attention. Two guys he had never seen before entered the party, following Jenny's lead. Well, “never seen before” was a lie. Magnus _had_ seen one of them before, a pretty dark-haired boy he walked past in the hallways a few days ago. He remembered very well because he had thought he was totally his type, with his beautiful light blue eyes and his messy black hair. The guy he was with was blond with golden eyes, he was the kind of boy who knew how beautiful he was and took advantage of it and it was something Magnus loathed. On the contrary, the other boy seemed not to noticed how stunning he looked and always hid in the shadow of his confidently handsome friend. Magnus stood there for a moment, just staring and observing every movement he made, how his lips moved when he spoke and the little forced smile he gave his friends before they left. The Slytherin thought it was his opportunity, he swallowed the distance between them in a few steps and when he stood close enough behind the young boy, he whispered in his ear.

 

“Having fun, beautiful?”

 

The boy jumped in surprise and turned to face him. His clear blue eyes were undeniably reflecting his panic. Magnus didn't think he looked that scary, it was a bit offensive, but the boy had a pretty face so Magnus was ready to forgive him.

 

“The name's Magnus”, he said “Magnus Bane.”

 

“I-I know who you are” the boy answered shyly.

 

This made a smile bloom on Magnus's face. The dark-haired boy seemed like he couldn't look at him in the eyes and he kept playing with his hands when he talked.

 

“But I don't know your name.” Magnus said in a apologetic tone.

 

“A- Alec Lightwood... I'm.. I'm in Gryffindor.” Alec finally responded.

 

“ Well Alec, may I offer you a drink?” the Slytherin proposed.

 

“I-I already have... a drink... But I... It's...”, he seemed not to know how he was supposed to react, he then shook his head, trying to get his ideas right and gave a proper answer “Yes sure, I would love that.”

 

Magnus smiled fondly. It was crazy how much this boy was able to make him smile without even doing anything special. He went towards the table, took two glasses and served them some alcohol. He went back to Alec and handed him his drink with a flirtatious smile. The boy was blushing and he spluttered some kind of thank you, taking the glass from Magnus's hand.

 

“So Alec! How come it's the first time I see you here ?”

 

“I... um... Well I usually don't get invited, I'm only a 6th year and I'm in Gryffindor and, I mean, who would invite me?”

 

“I wish I had known you before, I would have definitely invited you.” Magnus answered very seriously.

 

Magnus's tone made Alec blush again and he looked away from the Slytherin's face.

“My friend, Jace, he flirted with this girl, I think her name is Jenny, and he got her to invite us.” Alec continued.

 

“Why now? Why not before? You weren't interested in this kind of things?” Magnus asked, genuinely curious to know more about Alec.

 

“I was!” Alec answered a bit too suddenly “Erm... I mean your parties are famous, who wouldn't want to attend one of them?” he seemed to regain composure as he kept talking “I just never got the opportunity.”

 

Magnus smiled again. He was glad the younger boy was here now and he wished to get to know him more. They kept talking for what seemed like hours, swallowing drinks over drinks. The more Alec drank the more he opened up to the Slytherin and his shyness disappeared somehow. Magnus made sure they never lacked cocktails, the glasses always magically refilled. They were now both in a quite drunken state and Alec had completely forgotten the main reason Jace and him had come here in the first place. As Alec could barely stand still anymore, Magnus offered they go slouch on some sofa. They sat impossibly close from each other. Alec in an act of boldness motivated by the drinking, put his leg over Magnus's.

 

“You have no idea how many times I have dreamed about this.” Alec said in a gravelly voice.

 

“And I never even dreamed someone as beautiful as you existed-” Magnus answered slightly blushing.

 

Drunk Alec was really forward, Magnus thought, nothing like the guy he had met a few hours earlier. But he liked both of these personalities. Magnus didn't have the time to finish his sentence. Alec took his face between his hands and crashed their lips together. It was a harsh but passionate kiss. A kiss that had been longing between the two young men. Alec's mind was fuzzy and unfocused but right now all that was on his mind was Magnus. Magnus's lips, their softness, Magnus's body heat close to him, Magnus's skin under his hands. Magnus, Magnus Magnus. Alec was surprised when he felt Magnus's tongue on his lips, but he quickly opened his mouth to let him in. Their tongue twisted and danced together, a battle for dominance that Magnus decided to lose. Alec wanted this moment to last forever. He wished this night would never end. Everything around them disappeared, he didn't hear the music or people talking anymore. All he could hear was their breathlessness whenever they broke the kiss and the kissing sounds their lips made. It was a feeling Alec had never experienced before and he was already getting addicted to it. They broke the kiss once again to take a breath and at that moment, Jace showed up. He was alone, Alec didn't wonder about Jenny because he didn't really care. Jace's appearance seemed to wake Alec up. His leg flew and he got away from Magnus. Jace was smirking.

 

“Am I interrupting something ?” he asked ironically.

 

Alec blushed and hoped he had not seen them kiss. That's when he started panicking. What if everyone had seen him? What if they were all judging him? What if... Magnus seemed to notice Alec's agitation and he leaned in to whisper in his ear. “No one saw, Alec, it's too dark”. The young Gryffindor calmed down a bit with Magnus's voice.

 

“Absolutely not” Alec said, after regaining some composure.

 

Jace was still smirking and Alec wanted to rip it off his face.

 

“How's the investigation going? I see you're on a great track” Jace answered.

 

Alec got up to drag Jace away from Magnus but the “getting up” part didn't go as planned. His feet decided they would not cooperate and Alec collapsed in Jace's arm, as he caught him before he hit the ground.

 

“Hey man are you okay?” Jace asked, in a worried tone, his brows furrowed.

 

Magnus got up as well, still feeling quite dizzy.

 

“It's okay, I will escort him to his dorm, just enjoy the party alright?” the Slytherin said.

 

Jace didn't really want to leave a vulnerable Alec alone with Magnus Bane.

 

“You know he would feel bad to make you leave so early. Trust me I'll make sure he reaches his bedroom just fine.” Magnus assured him.

 

He put Alec's arm over Magnus's shoulder and they went together, out of the Room of Requirement. They walked in silence for a moment as Alec was trying to clear his thoughts and was concentrating on walking straight.

 

“ Well Alec, you should have told me you didn't hold your liquor” Magnus said jokingly.

 

Alec's head shot up, a smile blooming on his lips.

 

“Oh that's what you think. I just wanted some time alone with you.”

 

Magnus was astonished. This young man was full of surprise. The Slytherin smiled at this revelation and Alec dragged him behind a tapestry that led to a small dark corridor. And he even knew secret passages ? Well that man was definitely interesting. They made out again, passionately, but through their kisses a sort of eagerness could be felt. They both wanted more, needed more. Despite what Alec had said, he still seemed very drunk and unaware of his actions. His hands started trailing down Magnus's chest and got under his shirt. The other boy's skin felt hot and soft under his fingertips. He slowly drew Magnus's abs with his fingers, trailing down and down. Alec was in awe at the beauty of Magnus's body. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be able to get his hands on him. He wanted to spend a lifetime worshipping his body and telling him he was beautiful. Alec opened Magnus's jeans with one hand while not detaching their lips. He then broke the kiss and got on his knees. Magnus's eyes widened, was he really going to...? Magnus gulped down and stroked Alec's hair with his hand. Alec pushed the Slytherin's pants down. That's when the latter realized he shouldn't let this happen. He got on his knees in front of Alec who obviously seemed very surprised.

 

“Alec,” Magnus said softly “Is this your first time?” Alec nodded with a blush. “I can't let you do this Alec, you're drunk, I don't want to take advantage of you.”

 

“But I want it!” Alec exclaimed.

 

“I'm sorry Alec, not now, not like this, this wouldn't be right.”

 

Alec's eyes felt disappointed but he did not protest again. He got up to his feet and took Magnus's hand in his.

 

“Please, escort me to my room” Alec asked, not looking at Magnus in the eyes.

 

The older boy smiled fondly and they walked together to the Gryffindor dormitory.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! this took literally forever i'm so sorry, i've been going through my exam period and also some personal problems that kept me from writing so i apologize for the wait. i will try to update more often now!  
> i hope you enjoy chapter 6 <33

The headache wasn't the worst thing actually, Alec thought when he woke up. The worst was probably the sudden realization of what had happened the night before and what he had done. The young man thought it was probably better if he just wrapped himself in his blanket and disappeared forever. The embarrassment was too much to handle. And of course, Jace was never going to let him forget about it.

 

“Rise and shine !” he said, taking off Alec's blanket in a dramatic movement.

 

Alec groaned, the sunlight filtering through the window hurt his eyes and his head felt like it was going to explode any moment.

 

“Sooo... you had quite a lot of fun yesterday didn't you?” Jace continued, ignoring Alec's protests.

 

Alec's hands searched desperately for something on his bedside table. His fingers grasped a small lamp and he lazily threw it at Jace's face. The latter avoided it with a laugh and it crashed on the wall behind him.

 

“Right, roger that. See you in the Great Hall for breakfast”

 

And he left. Alec took some time before his eyes could adjust to the vivid light, when they did, he noticed a glass of water filled with some medicine. Jace had probably left it here for him. Alec felt grateful for his friend, as annoying as he was, he really cared about him. They were like brothers. What Alec felt the most grateful for though, was that Jace's attitude towards him had not changed in the slightest after the party. Alec had always thought once they discovered about him everything was going to change, for the worst probably. But it didn't, it was obvious Jace had seen Alec and Magnus kiss, and even then, he didn't think any different of his friend. Alec felt so relieved he could cry. He was still not ready for everyone else to know but Jace's behaviour lifted a burden off his shoulders. His best friend knew and didn't mind. With a smile Alec got on his feet, swallowed the medicine and instantly felt better. He definitely loved the magical world.

Once in the Great Hall, he met with Jace and Clary at the Gryffindor table. They were in an animated discussion that ended with Clary sulking and quietly finishing her plate.

 

“What's up?” Alec asked when he sat down and his plate filled with toasts, beans, sausages and an egg. That's when he realized he was starving. He started eating hungrily while Clary ranted about the fact they went to the “coolest party of the whole school” and that they “didn't even invited her”.

 

“Come on Clary, you're a 5th year, you're too young to go to Magnus's party. Adult stuff happen there you know...” Jace answered glancing at Alec with his last sentence.

 

The dark-haired boy blushed and kept eating in silence. Clary gave them a dark look and got up angrily, leaving the room. She wasn't actually mad at them, but she wished they had at least told her about it, they knew how much she wanted to attend Magnus's parties and them going without even letting her know about it felt like treason. She met with Simon in the hallways and they walked together to their next class which they had in common. They climbed the stairs towards the Charms classroom. When they arrived there, they saw the 5th year Ravenclaws getting out of the room. Isabelle Lightwood was there. Her black silky hair fell on her shoulders like a cascade of onyx. Her lips were painted with red lipstick and she was smiling. She was the most beautiful thing Clary had ever seen. She walked past Simon and Clary, making them a small sign with her hand to say hi. Clary didn't answer and walked faster, entered the classroom and sat down in the back. Simon joined her a few minutes later.

“Come on Clary, you have to learn to face her, she's starting to question your attitude. She thinks you hate her.”

 

Hate her? How could she ever hate her? It was the absolute opposite, but Isabelle deserved so much better. She was way too perfect, Clary wasn't worth being with her. Simon was only trying to help but he couldn't understand how she felt, he could never understand. Clary didn't answer and buried her face in her arms, just wishing she could go back to bed already.

 

“I'll talk to her on your behalf if you want...” Simon offered.

 

“No! Don't say a word okay? She must not know. Oh god I'd rather die than be rejected by her.”, Clary almost shouted.

 

The teacher glanced at them and Simon smiled awkwardly.

 

“You don't know if she'll reject you or not”

 

“Right. Like someone like her would fall for someone like me.” Clary answered stubbornly.

 

Simon knew this tone too well, he knew it was no use to try to convince her otherwise. He sighed loudly.

 

***

 

“Erm, so, Jace, what did you do at the party? I didn't see you much” Alec asked shyly, not looking away from the very interesting botanic parchment he was working on.

 

“The only thing you saw was Magnus's lips on yours so no wonder!”

 

Well, Alec kinda expected this would backfire on him. Jace smirked but still answered Alec's question.

 

“I was with Jenny most of the time, I think I've got something with her man! Also, I tried to do the job we were supposed to do together but, you seemed to have a good time I didn't want to interrupt.”

 

“So... you're okay with it?” Alec had been wanting to ask this question since he woke up to make things clear but he dreaded the answer too much.

 

Jace stared at him for a moment. Alec's tone was so unsure, so anxious. Jace didn't realize it had been torturing him. Jace had understood a while ago that Alec was gay and he had always joked about it and teased him but he had had no idea that Alec was so scared of people's judgements and reactions.

 

“Of course man, I mean you like dudes? So what? That's not a big deal.” he answered, trying to get him to see that it was okay, and that people would accept him regardless.

 

“I'm glad at least you think this way.” Alec said, his face wearing an expression of deep relief.

 

“You know, I'm not the only one who would think this way, I mean, there are always some assholes who would give you shit for it, but most of the people at school wouldn't care.” Jace added.

Alec lifted his head to face him with a indescribable look in his eyes. Alec's whole world had always revolved about what people might think of him if he ever came out. He had always been so sure he would be rejected for who he was and it was the last thing he wanted. Except for his sister he hadn't open up to anyone, not even his best friend. And now, said best friend was there, he knew, and he didn't mind, and he was assuring him that it would be fine no matter what happened. Jace was telling him he could be himself freely, and things would be alright. A thought Alec had never even dared to imagine. Jace sat down next to him and put an arm around Alec's shoulders.

 

“Listen, I know this isn't easy, and I'm not telling you to come out right now. Take your time okay, but just know you don't have to be afraid. I know you are, and it's okay, but you're going to be alright and things are going to turn out fine. And remember you have me, and Izzy, always.”

 

“Thanks.. Jace.” was the only thing Alec managed to answer. He took his best friend in his arms. Alec had never been good with expressing what he felt, but he was grateful, oh so grateful that he had been blessed with such a good friend.

 

Alec had excused himself and left Jace a while ago. He felt like he needed to talk to Magnus. He didn't remember everything that happened that night and he wanted him to refresh his memory. The dark-haired boy wandered through the castle, wondering how the hell he was going to bring all that up, and mostly how he was going to find Magnus considering he didn't have the passwords to the Slytherin common room, and he probably wouldn't be welcome anyway.

The solution to his problem came without Alec having to search for it. Before he turned to the corner of a corridor, he heard some voices. Alec stopped in his tracks to listened. The voices came from a bit further down the corridor, on his right.

 

“So did you finally get laid?” the first voice asked in a uninterested tone.

 

“I was so close, Raph, I found someone. He was hot and sexy and beautiful.” Magnus's voice answered.

 

Alec blushed at Magnus's word, figuring that he must be talking about him.

 

“Then why didn't you get some action if he was that good?” 'Raph' asked again. “It was only supposed to be a one night stand anyway.” Alec gulped down with difficulty.

 

“Yeah it was... We just didn't get the chance to-”

 

Alec couldn't hear any more. He just wanted to get out of here. Magnus had been playing with his feelings all night then. Well this wasn't surprising, who would actually be interested in Alec for who he was and not only for his ass. He had been stupid to think Magnus would be any different.

 


End file.
